The purpose of the biostatistics/epidemiology core of the program project is to provide data management services, epidemiologic and biostatistical consulting for the investigators of the projects, and data analysis collaboration as investigators prepare reports presentations of data, and manuscripts. A central core for biostatistical/epidemiological services for the projects with clinical components will facilitate an exchange of data and interpretation of findings across the component projects.